


Butterfly

by CaptainLucario3



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLucario3/pseuds/CaptainLucario3
Summary: Descriptive piece. In the forest, a creature morphs into a butterfly.





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Descriptive piece I tried out. Hope you like it.

The moonlight shimmered across the dusky forest; it shined, glistened, and glowed, as it rested its palm of light throughout the stretch of land. In the middle of the forest, the glowing pond stood stagnant as the wind brushed up against it. A howl erupted through the forest, filled with pain, suffering, and anguish.

A being of unknown power crunched and grinded on the forest leaves as it shifted. The forest floor persevered through the abuse lashed upon it. The being hissed in pain, gasping as it rolled onto the ground; blood flowed from its backside. Nothing in the world could live up to the sheer amount of torture this creature was living through.

Wings erupted from the creature, but not that of a bird or dragon’s… but that of a butterfly. The wings glistened as blood dripped free through them. Greens, blues, and purples clashed against each other as it created a psychedelic picture. They were delicate, sensitive, fragile, not yet attached to freedom. The wings fluttered, getting used to the open space around them. The wings glowed, as a new pattern hashed through the old one. A new creation arose among the hazy colours: glowing eyes, shining in the stagnant darkness.

The creature moaned as razor sharp fangs crashed through the white pearls, tears flew out of its eyes. The being was about to faint, but its body refused. Claws pushed through fingernails and black fur surrounded its skimpy body. Blood flowed throughout the poor creature, it stained anything it touched, and ceased to pause. The wind brushed its airy hand against it, blood dripping sideways. The being shook, frightened of what it had turned into. It chose that fateful moment to collapse on the tattered ground, relaxing onto its own blood and tears.

Its wings rested on the ground, enveloping the being. The ever clashing colours ceased its indefinite choices. It settled upon green on the sides, like that of the forest that surrounded it. Variant colours of blue that accented the greens, representing that of the pond that wasn’t too far away. The purples highlighted the creepy eyes, it represented that of an amethyst shining in the light. The four different coloured eyes, resting on the middles of the four wings, glowed: red, blue, brown, and purple. It shone out, like a beacon. Four different directions, light blinded anything that moved in front of it.

The creature moaned and slept, the pain numbed and the blood ceased. The four eyes dimmed and closed. The forest sighed out as it relaxed. It would clear the mess up, but as for now, it slept. For it had witnessed too much and suffered as well.


End file.
